Special Agent Zak Saturday
by hollyleaf15
Summary: A officer is murdered. Evidence points to Cody. Doc and Drew cover Cody while the NCIS chases after him and questions the family. Zak, Holly, Chloe, Khloe, Tyler, and Doyle try to find the evidence to prove him innocent. Mainly in Zak's POV! Abby GreyXCody (OC). NO other pairing. Rated T due to violent scenes, cursing, and blood. Hiatus
1. Accused

_**Special Agent Zak Saturday**_

A officer is murdered. Evidence points to Cody. Doc and Drew cover Cody while the NCIS chases after him and questions the family. Zak, Holly, Chloe, Khloe, Tyler, and Doyle try to find the evidence to prove him innocent.

Hollyleaf: Okay so I decided to do this why? Well, I got this idea when I was one, reading an NCIS and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover and two, while I was watching NCIS, mainly number two. It was the 10th season. I went to go check if i was right and well i was.

Zak: I thought all you read was TSS.

Hollyleaf: NO I DON'T! I love FMA but I cant seem to do that element so I am working on it. Meanwhile, Zak, how do you like the title.

Zak: It is supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious.

Hollyleaf: Cool! So now do the disclaimer.

Zak: Fine, Hollyleaf does not own TSS nor NCIS.

* * *

**Prelude: Accused**

Zak's POV

I was in the middle of the woods searching well for something. I wasn't sure what it would be but one thing is for sure, I have to find the evidence that proves Cody innocent. Hold on a second, I am getting ahead of myself. Let's go back to this morning where it all started.

* * *

**9:00am**

Today was supposed to be a normal day, well as normal as it can get around here. You see, my family helps to hide cryptids and well we ended up stopping Kur aka me and getting rid of Argost that's a plus but of course other problems come too.

Chloe is my power. You see, when Argost took my powers, they mixed with Kaz's or Zak Monday's anti-matter powers and it ended in an explosion which lead to the creation of Chloe and her dopplegaunger Khloe.

Tyler was Chloe's "brother" and they still kind of are. They aren't related by blood but they consider themselves as brother and sister even though they are not related.

Anything else?

Yes.

Holly is a ninja. She seems really stupid but she is actually very intelligent. She is all stealthy and slyth. She is friendly and likes to show her emotions a bit too much. And also, she loves waffles and tacos…

Abbey Grey, the hot babysitter who is a backstabber double crosser who just wants to use us for money who is also Cody's wife.

Cody is an ex-marine. We honestly don't know much about him but he was previously in the navy seals and all that cool shit. Cody is very trustworthy besides the part that he teaches me about guns even though Doc and Drew say not to do it.

That sums it up right?

So I am just playing a video game against Fisk and Holly while Zon and Komodo cheer us on. Chloe is agrueing with Khloe again while Cody, Doc, Tyler, Drew, and Doyle are playing cards and making bets.

"I bet ten dollars!" Doyle cried.

"I bet fifthteen dollars!" Doc shouted.

"I bet twenty dollars!" Drew shouted.

"I bet twenty-five dollars!" Tyler shouted.

"I bet thirty dollars!" Cody said. The money was placed in the middle of the table. Everyone looked at each other wondering about what the others had.

"Okay bets are in place. Now, I have a Straight." Doyle showed his cards.

"Ha! I got a Royal Flush!" Doc showed his.

"Sweety, I beat you with a full house!" Drew smile in triumph as she showed hers.

"Four of a kind!" Tyler slammed his down.

"STRAIGHT FLUSH!" Cody slammed his cards down a bit too roughly that it made the cards bends a little.

The door is suddenly gets kicked opened and I lose concertration of the game.

"NCIS! GET ON THE GROUND!" some old man said. I immediately got down as Fisk jumped up and hid. Zon flew up and out of sight while Komodo turned invisible. I took a peek as I saw Cody being tackled and handcuffed and he looked obviously confused.

"What is going on here?" Cody demanded.

"They think that you murdered an officer," Chloe mumbled.

"Cody Saturday, you are under arrest for murdering Petite Officer Gordon Micheal," a woman said.

"Gordon MIcheal! He was my friend!" Cody protested.

"Say that to the court," said a man.

"I guess you will owe me that money later huh?" Cody joked as NCIS takes him outside with everyone soon ushered outside.

Chloe scooted over to me as they were busy putting Cody in a helicopter.

"They think that Cody is really a murderer and they are trying to arrest him. Someone is trying to frame him so I am going to keep the NCIS busy while you guys search for clues. I will do my best to keep them as busy as possible and find out information. As soon as I find some, I will let you know," Chloe muttered under her breath. I nodded as Cody was loaded up on the helicopter and it was about to take off. Chloe snuck Cody a bobbypin and waited.

The helicopter flew up and over the sea and then Cody jumped out. Chloe saw that the old man was trying to get him but she wouldn't let him. Chloe put her finger up and a small crystal was shoot and it cut the man's shoulder. It was a deep cut but it prevented him from reaching any further. Doc and Drew disappeared while Chloe and Holly were taken away.

That leaves me, Tyler, Doyle, and Khloe.

"Let's get going," I said.

So yeah, that sums up to the point to where I am here with Tyler, Doyle, and Khloe searching the woods aka the crime scence. I know that they must have missed something but what? What did NCIS missed and can we find it?

* * *

Hollyleaf: End!

Gibbs: Why am I here?

Hollyleaf: Because I am doing a NCIS and TSS crossover and you are of course one of the main characters!

Gibbs: Okay I am leaving.

Hollyleaf: NO! YOU CANT LEAVE YET! I NEED SOMEONE TO DO THE ENDING!

Gibbs: You don't have to blow my ears out.

Hollyleaf: So you will do it? (Excited and way too eager)

Gibbs: No.

Hollyleaf: WHAT! Do it or else I will go blow up the NCIS building!

Gibbs: You wouldn't.

Hollyleaf: Yeah I-

BOOM!

Gibbs: HOLLYLEAF!

Hollyleaf: Hey that wasn't me! I am being totally honest! (Holds arms up in defense)

Gibbs: I am-

Hollyleaf: Do it before you go please!

Gibbs: PleasereviewforHollyleafbye!

Hollyleaf: Grr…

**Go on my profile to see my Facebook page made just for fanfics! i have some pics up take a look at them**


	2. Interrigation

**Chapter 1: Interrogation**

Hollyleaf: Hey everyone! I am back with another chapter! I will be switching from Chloe's POV & Holly's POV to NCIS's POV and Zak's POV. Also Bdog gave me amazing news! Jay Stephens, creator of TSS past by his workplace and they talked about Bdog's fanfic and mine! Jay said that I got talent and would like to meet me! Hopefully I won't faint. THANKS JAY STEPHANS AND BDOG!

(Cheers!)

Hollyleaf: So okay everyone get ready for a crazy Holly on –

Abby: Who is Holly?

Hollyleaf: Holly is well, the version of me well, the weird funny side that never gets expressed.

Abby: Cool! Here is my hippo!

Hollyleaf: A hippo?

Abby: Yeah, when you squeeze it, it farts.

Hollyleaf: Okay…. Now Abbey can you do the disclaimer?

Abby: Sure, Hollyleaf doesn't own anything!

Hollyleaf: Yep! Except for a taco and a waffle…

* * *

Gibbs watched the girl with short hair run around the room while the other girl waited patiently but clearly irritated that she is there in the first place.

"Boy she is active," DiNozzo remarked.

"Yeah, the other girl seems pissed off just to be here," Ziva said.

"I am going in," Gibbs said. He went out of the room and went into the irratigation room.

He opened the door and the girl who was previously running stopped dead in her tracks and the other girl sighed in relief.

"Hello, my name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs." The girl with green eyes looked like she was about to speak when

"Hi my name is Holly Tsumi and I was soooo bored! Do you have anything to do because I don't. I didn't pack anything and I don't even have anything to do! And do you have something to eat because I am really really hunger and bored! Do you have anything to do because- oh wait I already said that. Well, hi Gibbs!" Holly's mouth ran a mile per letter. If a normal person heard this, they probably couldn't keep up.

"Chloe Saturday." She didn't make any eye contact except she kept on looking straight at the mirror which was a one way glass.

"Do you know why you are here?" Gibbs began to asked.

"Oh goody, you go straight to questions. You know what, hell I don't even know exactly why Cody is getting arrested in the first place!" Chloe began with a sarcastic tone then her voice changed to more an aggressive one.

"Your friend Cody murdered Officer Gordon-"

"Wait Gordon? You don't mean him right?" Holly pleaded. Gibbs sighed as he gave them the file and as Holly looked at it, she was shaking her head.

"Poor Gordon. He was really cool and all," Holly said on the verge of tears.

"You know him?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah of course I do. I met Gordon when I met Cody," Holly said in a small voice.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I met Cody maybe 10 years ago…"

* * *

_I was up on the branches. I was up in the forest for only one thing, training for my ninja assessment. I jumped over to the next branch when my foot slipped. I came crashing down to the ground and I blacked out._

_It was night when I woke up. I rubbed the back of my head and felt bandages on it. I was shocked and I looked around to see a boy. He was in forest camouflage army uniform and it said NAVY SEALS on it._

"_Who are you?" I couldn't help but asked._

"_My name is Navy Seal Cody "Rebel" Bentley!" He saulted._

"_My name is Ninja Holly Japanese Tsumi!" I made a ninja pose and Cody laughed. Some more other people came in and Cody introduced them._

"_Gordon Michael!"_

"_Blake Standford!"_

"_Jackknife James!"_

"_Hi everyone! My name is Ninja Holly Tsumi!" The whole squad cracked up in laughter from the joke._

"_Hello Ninja Holly!" Gordon teased._

"_Hello Navy Seal Gordon! You guys are in the army?" Holly asked. They face-palmed themselves in the forehead._

"_Yes we are, we are _Navy Seals_," Cody said taking care to emphamsis Navy Seals part._

"_Oh I see!" _

"_That's Rebel for you!" Gordon joked._

"_Don't call me that!" Cody shouted._

"_Too bad Rebel!" Blake teased._

"_Hey!" Cody shouted. _

"_Rebel?" Holly repeated._

"_Not you too!" Cody shouted at Holly._

* * *

"I got to know all of them really well but none of them seem that kind of type and I don't think that anyone had a grudge against Cody," Holly said with worry written across her face.

"Don't worry Holly, not everything looks like it seems," Chloe said. It was so true because one good example is herself.

A ring from Gibbs' phone gained two raised eyebrows from both Chloe and Holly but Gibbs still answered.

"Yes?"

"We located Cody," McGee said.

"Good, I'll be right over." Gibbs hung up the phone but when he turned to Chloe, she was glaring between the glass and Gibbs.

"Goodbye." Gibbs went inside the room and saw that Chloe was glaring at the glass while whispering with Holly. They picked up what they were saying but it sounding like gibberish.

"Clickmock dono tai ki no fas no min."*

"Donna me cha no kamin?"

"Yo pre gie moti van hav tive don vu."*

Holly smiled and Chloe still glared at the glass that made it seem that she knew exactly where they were.

* * *

Cody was sitting on a wooden table in a wooden cabin. He drank some of his coffee and smirked in delight.

_Cody was so glad that he was handed that bobby pin. He easily picked the lock and waited for the right moment to get out. The helicopter flew upwards and over the water. Cody took his chance and jumped out. He heard the old man cursed as he was sure to be hit by something Chloe threw or Holly._

_He splashed into the water and tapped his vest. Out came scuba gear and her started to swim away._

He was actually thankful for wearing the PROTOTYPE that Tyler and he made. They wearing going to test it later on the day but luckily, he was wearing it. Tyler thank the prototype actually work on the first test.

Anyways, the cabin Cody is in is actually quite aways from the Saturday home so they can be more um outdoor people than they already were. He was actually proud of his work so he sighed as he drank his coffee. There was a knock at the door. Cody got out his pistol and went silently towards the door. He grip the door knob and swung it open and pointed the pistol at the person standing there.

"You are going to kill me again?" Doyle joked.

"Sorry, I don't exactly expect company," Cody said letting Doyle in.

"Nice cabin you have," Doyle said.

"Thanks, how did you know I was here?" Cody asked.

"Well, you told me about this place before," Doyle said.

"Oh," Cody said now remembering.

"Anyways, we are doing our best to keep NCIS off of your tracks, but it has been rather hard," Doyle said pouring some coffee.

"Yeah, they don't trust you do they?" Cody said.

"I do have a criminal record in several countries so yeah they don't."

"How are Chloe and Holly doing?" Cody asked.

"Well i-" there was a ringing coming from his pocket. Doyle pulled out and answered the call putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" Doyle said.

"Hi Doyle, this is Chloe-"

"And Holly!"

"Anyways, they found Cody's location so get out of there!" Chloe said in an urgent voice. As if it was on cue, there was another knock on the door.

"Bye!" they all said before they hanged up.

"Well, lets go meet the welcoming party," Cody said cocking his pistol.

"Yes, I will go outside from the chimmy and hide until you need help," Doyle said. He went up to the chimmy and left the cabin. Cody hid behind the counter as the door was knocked down.

"NCIS!"

Cody cursed as he crouched and shot at NCIS. He missed but no lethal shots. Cody ducks as bullets flew over his head. He went up and sent bullets back. He duck back and then heard some booms and shouting. Cody got up and rolled over to the nearest window and went outside. He looked up and saw Doyle had been throwing grenades at them. Doyle motioned for him to go and Cody nodded. He turned on his heels and ran.

* * *

* This is what they said.

"They found Cody." [Chloe]

"Will they get him and put him in jail?" [Holly]

"Don't worry, Cody is too smart for them." [Chloe]

Hollyleaf: Okay so this was fun with the gun fight. This was only the first of gun fights so wait for the upcoming fights!

Cody: That was fun!

Doyle: Hell ya!

Hollyleaf: Anyways onto the ending! Doyle or Cody can do it!

Doyle & Cody: Why?!

Hollyleaf: You guys are already here so why not?

Doyle & Cody: I'll do it! No, I'll do it!

[Crash, Bang, Boom!]

Hollyleaf: *sweat drop* um I guess I will do it? Please review for well me!


	3. Evidence

**Chapter 2: Evidence**

I had sweat dripping down my face as I searched the ground with my dirty hands. I sighed and sat down to the side. I felt something sticky on the tree and I went to go whip it away and brought my hand in front of my face and saw it was blood that was almost dried out.

"You guys! I found something!" I called.

Tyler and Khloe came swarming around me. I show them my hand.

"That's your blood?" Tyler asked.

"No, it was on this tree," I said. Tyler took a closer look and took a sample of the blood and quickly analyze it.

"It will take a half of hour to finish analyzes," Tyler said.

"See! NCIS did miss something!" I said, excitement building.

"Come on, there is bound to be a blood trail," Tyler tossed Zak and Khloe a UV light. Weturned it on and searched the area and Khloe found the trail. Before wecould follow it, a call came from Tyler's cellphone.

"Hello?" Tyler answered.

"What!" Tyler shouted a little too loudly. Tyler mouthed a "Sorry" before continuing. Tyler nodded and said yeah as something was being talked about and Khloe flinched. Tyler hanged up the phone.

"What?" I asked.

"They found Cody-"

"No!"

"You need to learn how to let people finish," Tyler said. "Cody however got away and now is escaping the sight so that means we have to hurry up on our end. Also, someone else will be helping with our investigation."

"Who?" I couldn't help but ask.

* * *

Chloe huffed and puffed as she put her hands on her knees from being out of breath due to a certain someone decided to run around the place. Chloe looks up and sees Holly waving bye to her as the elevator close. Chloe got up and ran but was too late as the doors shut on her face.

Chloe got really irrated and waits for the elevator to come back up since she already pushed the button. Several more minutes later, the doors open revealing a pissed off Holly wrapped in yo-yo strings.

"Huh?" Chloe raised an eyebrow and someone stepped out from behind Holly.

"Hi Chloe!" Wadi greeted.

"Hi Wadi! Wait, why are you here?" Chloe asked the last part in a hushed voice.

"I came to help you guys out. I can steal information but I will give it back," Wadi said.

"Good for you and us. Now let's go do some investigation!" Chloe jumped inside and they went down to the autopsy room. Wadi looked before dragging along a tied up Holly.

"You know you can untie me," Holly said.

"I know you can get out," Wadi said.

"Yeah you're right," Holly said rubbing the areas of where the yo-yo string was that was now on the floor.

"May I help you?" All three of them froze up. They slowly turned around and meet Ducky.

"H-h-h-h-hi," Chloe stuttered.

"Hello was it Chloe and Holly?" Ducky said pointing at the other girl so it would be Holly is Chloe and Chloe is Holly.

"No I am Chloe/Holly! She is Holly/Chloe!" Chloe and Holly shouted pointing at each other.

"I still don't get who is who," Ducky said rubbing the back of his neck.

"So who are you?" Wadi asked.

"I am Doctor Donald Mallard or Ducky if you prefer," Ducky said.

"My name is Wadi."

"Nice to meet you Wadi." They shook hands and then Holly separated them.

"Can we see Michael please?" Holly begged.

"You won't like what you see," Ducky warned.

"Please," Holly begged.

"Okay," Ducky said. Ducky began to go open one of the cabinet and brought out the body and Holly none a less still looked. There were deep cuts and even one that went through his chest. He had a bullet hole through his head. Holly began to giggle and giggle.

"What is so funny?" Ducky asked. "Nothing is funny about death."

"I not laughing about _his_ death. I laughing about the way you think that Cody did this but this couldn't even be Cody's style of killing anyways," Holly said still giggling.

"Cody doesn't have a knife that big," Holly said pointing out the deep cuts. "Besides, the only knife he has is his precious pocketknife that he would only use it in emergencies just so he doesn't dirty his knife."

"I never knew that," Chloe whispered to Wadi who just nodded.

"I know right?" Wadi said.

"Yes and the size of the hole here wouldn't be the same size of any of Cody's bullets and he wouldn't do his kills in execution style anyways," Holly said grinning. A rumble came from Holly's stomach.

"My tummy's hunger! Let's go find some place to eat!" Holly dragged [more liked kidnapped] Holly and Chloe to go find some food.

"Bye Ducky!" Chloe and Wadi shouted.

Ducky waved goodbye and then went to his computer and started to send Gibbs a message of not only of Wadi coming here and checking out the body but what Holly commented.

Holly dragged them to a nearby restaurant and well they didn't even know the name of the place until they looked at the menus.

"Man Holly, you dragged us to the nearest restaurant and well, what happens if they suspect something and we left," Chloe said.

"So, I am hunger and they won't make me go back and sit there starve to death!" Holly pouted.

"Okay so you do have a point there," Wadi said. Chloe was about to protest when her stomach protested that it need food like now.

"See I told you!" Holly said.

"Fine we will get something," Chloe said looking away feverishly trying to hide her blush of embarrassment.

Holly ordered a pizza with pepperoni because there were unfortunately, no tacos there. Chloe chose some spaghetti and Wadi chose some enchiladas.

The doors opened and Wadi and Chloe turned to see DiNozzo and Ziva there searching until they laid their eyes on Chloe, Wadi, and Holly who was doddling in her drawing pad which varies from giraffes, elephants, lions, and practically any other animal but childish drawing they looked like. Ziva pulled out her phone and talked then hanged up. Ziva and DiNozzo sat down right next to Wadi and Holly.

"Why are you guys here?" Ziva hissed.

"Because Holly dragged us here and we were all hungry," Chloe said as the waiter came and dropped off their food.

"You could have told someone," DiNozzo said.

"With Holly dragging us, we have a better chance of breaking our wrists than getting out of her grip." As if on cue, Holly broke her crayon that she was drawing with and put it with the other broken crayons and got out a new one. There were so many broken crayons that it filled one entire good sized box. "See what did I tell you?" Wadi gestured to the crayon.

"Yeah, wouldn't want my bones broken," DiNozzo said while rubbing his wrists.

"We need you guys to come back to NCIS as soon as you are done eating," Ziva said.

"Why?"

"Because-" Then a ringing interrupted the answer and Holly got out her cell and gave it to Chloe.

"Hello?... Really? … That's fantastic? What about Tyler? ….. Good. I tell you more about what is going on here later okay? Bye!" Chloe gave back the cellphone.

"Who was that?" DiNozzo asked.

"Zak. He had great news to tell," Chloe said excitement rising in her voice and she kept fidgeting.

"Really? What was it?" Ziva asked.

"Like I will tell you," Chloe frowned and Holly abruptly changed the subject rather quick and fast.

* * *

I stopped in the middle of my tracks but that cause Khloe and Tyler crashed into me.

"Hey why did you stop?" Khloe yelled.

"Because the blood trail ends here," I replied.

"Well, spread out and find anything more evidence," Tyler said tossing them gloves.

I searched the ground while Khloe searched up in the trees and Tyler searched in the holes in the ground. A few moments later, Khloe called to us and we came over to her and she was holding something that we hoped to find.

The murder weapon.

* * *

Hollyleaf: Yeah! That's the end of it folks!

[Cheers]

Hollyleaf: Yep! So I made what Holly would look like in her ninja outfit so please check it out! Now someone do the ending.

Cody: Why?

Hollyleaf: Because I say so.

Cody: Well, you are not the boss.

Hollyleaf: Um, yes I am. I am the writer. Don't you see my name up there?

Cody: Nope! All I see is hollyleaf15 not Hollyleaf.

[SMACK!]

Hollyleaf: You dofus! That's me but I call myself Hollyleaf for short.

Cody: Okay but did you have to smack me in the head.

Hollyleaf: Yes.

Cody: You are evil.

Hollyleaf: Why thank you. [Grins evily]

Cody: I'm leaving! [Runs away]

Hollyleaf: Aww, nobody else is here to do the ending. Oh wells, PLEASE REVIEW!

**A/N: Next Chapter will feature exactly what is going on with Abby, Cody, and Doyle okay!**


	4. Cat & Mouse

**Chapter 3: Cat & Mouse**

Hollyleaf: Hi everyone! If you are wondering why I am in the lot of my [imaginary] studio is because KHLOE blew it up!

Khloe: No you did!

Hollyleaf: You made me!

Khloe: How did i!

Hollyleaf: You called me a wuss!

Khloe: Because you are one!

[Crashing and banging in background]

2K: Well, I guess Hollyleaf will be temporary not here so I will do the talk shows. Now, who wants to do the disclaimer and Hollyleaf is not here!

[Everyone raises their hands]

2K: Man, I didn't think that she was that mean. Okay how about you!

DiNozzo: Me?

2K: Yes, get your lazy ass up here and do the disclaimer while Hollyleaf is not here.

DiNozzo: Okay! Hollyleaf does not own anything!

Hollyleaf: [Background] or my studio!

* * *

Cody huffs and puffs as he leans against the tree when suddenly started to feel pain in his left foot. He looks down and sees a hole right through his hiking shoes. Cody howls in pain as Doyle arrived.

"What is wrong?" Doyle asked.

"Look you dumbass!" Cody yelled pointing at the hole in his shoe.

"You got shot? How come you didn't feel it before?" Doyle asked.

"Because of the adrenaline duh," Cody said.

"We need to call Abby." Doyle called Abby.

"Hello?"

"Hey Abby we need your help."

"What do you need Doyle?"

"We need to get to this one guy because Cody has a gunshot wound in his left foot."

"WHAT! IS HE ALRIGHT! HELP! CALL THE AMBLULANCE OR SOMEBODY!" Abby paniced.

"We need to get there by car. We need a distraction to get there so nobody notices," Doyle said.

"I got the perfect idea. I will call when the police are onto me okay? Call Zak and Holly and tell them about what is going on."

"I think it is best to tell them the good news."

"Okay. Bye."

"Let's get to my car and no bleeding on the seats!" Doyle said.

"You know, if I wasn't bleeding to death, I would actually make myself bleed a bit and smear it just so I can piss you off," Cody joked.

"Yeah now stay still while we bandage the wound and get to my friend."

"Who is your friend?"

"Why should I tell you?"

* * *

"Gibbs! We just got a call from a local police officer saying that they spotted a white truck that had Cody's license plate on it," McGee said.

"Good, start tracking it while Ziva, DiNozzo and I go after him," Gibbs said.

They hurried down to the elevator and into the car.

"I am driving," Ziva called.

"Can't Gibbs do it," DiNozzo moaned.

"Ziva can drive faster," Gibbs said slipping into his seat and buckled in. DiNozzo moaned as he got in and strapped in while Ziva quickly slipt into her seat and put on her seat belt. Before anyone knew it, Ziva stomped on the gas pedal and the car lurnch forward almost making DiNozzo lose him lunch. Gibbs got out his cellphone and called McGee.

"McGee, where is the truck?" Gibbs asked.

"It is in Nashville on Maple Street."

"Nashville, well we need to hurry." Ziva slammed on the gas petal as Gibbs and DiNozzo hold on for dear life and pray that they won't crash.

"Tell me where are we going?" Cody asked.

"I can't tell you but we are almost there," Doyle said driving a bit over speed.

"Damn it, they are on to us," Cody said looking over his shoulder.

Ziva followed the truck right behind it. The truck went faster and faster hoping to get rid of them. Then at a corner, it sharply turned right and made a U-turn to go the other way. Ziva sharply made a U-turn causing DiNozzo to be flunged around in the car and quickly went after it.

The truck soon got to speed bumps and slowed down but not enough. The truck flew up into the air and flipped onto the top of the truck. Ziva, Gibbs, and DiNozzo got out of the car and pulled out their pistols. They nodded and pointed their guns at the driver.

"NCIS put your hands up?" Dinozzo said.

There was nobody in the seat. There was however, a note attached to the seat. Gibbs snatched it and read it: Fooled ya! :P

Gibbs crumbled up the paper in frustration and was now determine to get answers.

* * *

"Doyle! Drive faster damn it!" Cody shouted pulling out his pistol. He leaned up to the back window and started to shoot the cars behind them.

"What do you think dumbass!" Doyle shouted slamming on the gas petal even harder. Cody fired a few shots before ducking from the returning bullets.

"Now they are shooting at us! We have to lose them!" Doyle shouted.

"How are we suppose to do that!" Cody replied shooting his pistol before ducking for cover. He winced in pain as his wound began to bleed out a bit. Doyle looked at his mirror and saw something that really pissed him off.

"You got to be fucking kidding me! How much do these guys want to kill you?" Doyle asked.

"Appearenatlly very much and what is it that you are so pissed off at?" Cody asked.

"A fucking damn gunship."

"What!" Cody propped himself up and saw the gunship preparing to aim at Doyle's car. Doyle started to toss some uncock grenades.

"light them up," Doyle said.

"Glad to," Cody threw it out the window. All of them were missed or shoot at.

"Damn it! Don't you have an RPG or something!" Cody asked.

"Well, I do have a RPG but it is very unaccuerate," Doyle replied.

"Oh wells, just give the damn shit to me," Cody said.

"it should be under your seat," Doyle said jerking the car slamming Cody into the doors of the car.

"Watch it!" Cody yelled.

"Unless you want to get blown up, be my guest just not in my car and don't include me too." Cody didn't object but reached down under his seat and grabbed the RPG. He propped himself on the window and aimed at the cars first. He aimed and fired . It missed his target but did hit one of the other cars.

"Man, this thing is so inaccurate!" Cody complain as he fired off the RPG hitting the other car but not his target.

"I told you so!" Doyle said. Cody aimed once again but it hit the gunship's door, blowing it off.

"How did it get the airship but not the damn car!" Cody yelled at the RPG.

"Because the thing is inaccurate!" Doyle yelled. Cody fired the RPG and it hit the airship bursting it into flames.

"Damn it! I hit everything else but the damn car!" Cody accidentally pulled the trigger and the RPG finally hit the car.

"I didn't aim and it hit the car on accident. Your RPG is the worst RPG every built! It hit everything but the target I want to destroy!" Cody shouted sliding back into his seat from the window.

"Well, we lost them in time. We are here. Oh, you have to be blindfolded." Doyle blindfolded him and lead him out of the car. They walked for maybe 2 miles and they stopped.

"Can I take it off now?" Cody complained.

"No."

"Hello Doyle. What do you want now?" a rough voice asked.

"Ghost, I need your help."

"With him? Why?"

"One you owe me for that one time and two, NCIS are after him for a crime he didn't do and I need you to do surgery on his foot. Don't raise alarms for NCIS okay?"

"Fine. Bring him in."

They walked forward and soon a nice cool breeze hits Cody. Doyle unties his blindfold and the hallways are a metallic color and the floors were slate. In front of him was a man with a ski mask on. He couldn't see what he looks in the front but he had skinny arms and legs but strong.

"So where are we?" Cody asked looking around.

"Ghost's Hideout. Ghost owes me for that one time I saved her butt." Doyle replied grinning.

"Her?" Cody asked in confusion.

"You had to spoil the fun didn't you Doyle." The "man" turned around and pulled off the mask. Long hair came tumbling down and she faced Doyle.*

"What is your real name Ghost?" Cody asked.

"Oh please, I don't tell anyone my name, that's how I stay a secret. Come on, get onto the surgery table and Doyle, get the hell out of here!" Ghost shouted. Doyle ran out of the room while Cody propped himself on the table.

"I can't give you painkillers but I can let you Chloroform to knock you out."

"Sure."

Ghost got out her cloth and held it up to Cody's airways which immediately knocked him out.

* * *

* The only reason why i didn't elaborate on what she looks like, i want what she looks like a secret.

Hollyleaf: Okay don't do Chloroform on anyone! It is against the law! I only used that because I couldn't think of anything else.

[Crickets]

Hollyleaf: Is anyone here?

Secruity Guard: Me. Who are you?

Hollyleaf: Hollyleaf15 the person who used to own the studio which is now blown up due to Khloe.

Security Guard: Okay…

Hollyleaf: What time is it?

Security Guard: 10pm.

Hollyleaf: What! Man, I have to plan better timings. Anyways, Please review! It's that little button down there! See it? Now push it!


	5. Jump Drive

**Chapter 4: Jump Drive**

Hollyleaf: Hi everyone! Okay some news and apologizes are needed. Okay so apologizes come first. I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated. Next, it the good news. I got a new airship that I can do my studio and I can throw people out of the airship. Also, I am not responsible for whatever happens on my airship. Also, if you look carefully, i will be slowly revealing the murder and the framer. Bad news. I probably will be slow on updates due to schoolwork. What do you expect from a 13 year old kid who has all accelerated classes?

Everyone: For you to do better.

Hollyleaf: Damn you guys. Anyways, someone do the diclaimer before I decide to blow anyone and I mean anyone up.

Everyone: HOLLYLEAF15 DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING

Some random person: Holly does own shit.

Hollyleaf: Who the hell said that?

* * *

"Let's get some information," Holly suggested to Chloe and Wadi.

"You mean steal it?" Wadi asked.

"Well duh," Holly said.

"I am good at that!" Wadi said excitedly.

"But we have to bring it back afterwards," Chloe said.

"Okay, so where do we get this at?" Wadi asked.

"Um, the lab?" Chloe suggested.

"Let's go then!" Holly said. They jumped into the elevator and Holly desided to push all of the buttons which made the trip to the lab even longer.

"Why did you have to do that?" Chloe and Wadi complained.

"Because I felt like it," Holly pouted.

They finally exited the elevator and enter the lab. Abby turned around and saw them.

"Hello Chloe, Hollly and um-"

"Wadi."

"Hi! My name is Abby. Anyways, why are you three in here?" Abby said.

"We want to know more about the murder case that Cody is being blamed on," Wadi said. Chloe mentally smack herself in the head.

"Oh no no no no no no, you are not touching any of my stuff or the evidence," Abby said.

"We have to do it the hard way actually, not really," Chloe said. Abby ran away from them and Wadi blocked one way and Chloe blocked the path she came from. Holly assaulted Abbey by tying her up and putting her to the side. They went back to Abby's computer.

"Now we have to get into the computer," Wadi said. Chloe shook the mouse and it said PASSWORD.

"You need a genius to break in to my computer," Abbey bragged. She pulled out her cellphone and called Gibbs. She muted the phone and Gibbs said Hello but when he heard Holly talking, he went silent so he can listen.

"Good thing I am one," Holly said. She cracked her hands and got to the working vigeriously typing.

"Now I have to do this, and that, and this, and that. Don't forget that too…. Almost there, another firewall, break down that, and that and that one and another one and there and here and go past that wall and all those walls and we are in!" Holly shouted hitting enter. It went to the homescreen.

"What you figured it out?" Abbey was shock.

"Well duh, I play dumb which is soooo much fun than being a genius. I do get serious when it comes to any of my work," Holly said clicking on the evidence file.

"Do you have a flashdrive?" Holly asked.

"Here you go!" Wadi gave her a flashdrive which was stolen,er borrowed from a poor worker's desk.

Holly quickly uploaded the files.

"We have to get out of here now," Holly said. She quickly pulled out of the flashdrive and put it someplace in her pockets. Chloe, Holly, and Wadi quickly got out of there and went up the stairs and Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, and Ziva came in with their guns pointed. They came over to Abby and untied her.

"Why were those kids in there?" Gibbs asked.

"They wanted to see the evidence from the case which I of course refused but then they tied me up and hacked into my computer. They stole the evidence and ran off through the stairs," Abby explained.

"Everyone on me except for Abbey. You stay here," Gibbs said. They went into the stairs when they heard footsteps. Gibbs fired off some shots which caused Chloe to look.

"Crap! They are onto us already," Chloe cursed. Holly leaned down and got out a spray can. She started to spray the stairs and then followed Chloe who was firing crystals at the NCIS agents.

"I did not sign up for this!" DiNozzo said.

"Well, we are in it," McGee said.

"And pay attention," Ziva said. She looked up and fired off some shoots which got a angry grunt from Holly. She held her hand up to her arm and pulled it in front of her face. _I'm bleeding._ Holly got out from her spot and began to toss many of the stuff she had in her pockets which varies from balles, knives, goop, food, and anything else she had.

DiNozzo stambled away from them and McGee rushed to the wall. Ziva avoid most of the objects with the exception of a few balls. Gibbs avoid all of them as they rushed up the stairs. Chloe, Wadi, and Holly got to the rooftop and there was no nearby buildings to jump to.

They turned around and was going to go back when Gibbs opened the door.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Gibbs shouted.

Chloe made a crystal shield and they ran to the edge of the rooftop. They chased after them and still ended with them pointing their guns at them.

"Get away from there," Ziva said.

"It's not worth dying for," McGee said.

"If it is for your friend who is being wrongly being accused for it is," Holly shouted sending them her nastiest glare at them. Chloe nodded and grabbed their hands. They fell backwards.

* * *

Tyler, Khloe, and I cheered loudly as they found the murder weapon. A large knife. It was rather unique. The end of the blade was curved and then straightens as it came towards the handle of the weapon.

"With this, we can prove who did it!" I cheered.

"But we have to find out whose knife this is," Tyler said.

"But still, this is a great start!" I cheered happily.

"There is this one thing bugging me," Khloe said.

"What?" I frowned.

"Someone killed Gordern and for some reason he or she placed the blame on Cody. Whoever did this knows Gorden and Cody well which means-"

"That person is from Cody's squad," Tyler said putting the pieces together.

"Bingo! However, why did that person want to blame it on Cody?" Khloe poundered.

"I agree. Cody is really nice but we don't know much about Cody except for Holly. She knows much more than us," Zak said.

"I think it is time to call Holly," Khloe said. I grabbed my cellphone and began to call.

_Ring, Ring, Ring…. Ring, Ring Ring….._

* * *

Holly, Chloe, and Wadi fell off the building. Gibbs ran forward and tried to grab them but he missed. They were reaching closer and closer to the ground when Chloe snapped out her wings. She quickly started to flap her wings.

"Shoot," Gibbs ordered. Ziva, McGee, and DiNozzo began to shoot at Chloe. One of the bullets nick her wing making it scream in pain. Chloe began to fly lower and lower. No, she wasn't flying, she was crashing to the ground with Holly and Wadi.

"Do something!" Chloe shouted.

Wadi got her yo-yo and flung it at the nearest light post. It wrapped around the light post and they started to come down but still too far off the ground.

"My turn!" Holly threw some of her large kunai at the wall making steps for them. They got down safetly and Chloe's left wing was bleeding.

"Crap," Chloe said.

"We better get down there fast before they get away," McGee said and started to head for the stairs.

"No, they won't be going anywhere with those injuries," Gibbs said. He was right. Chloe had cuts and bruises from not only falling down a couple of time on the stairs but also from the emergency landing. The cuts were mainly from the bullets that mange to get her. Holly had several gun shoot wounds in her right arm and some around her smoach. Wadi have a few cuts, scratches, and bruises but overall she was fine.

Holly got a surprised looked and quickly dug through her pockets and found her cellphone. She threw it at Wadi.

"Hello?"

"Hi Wadi."

"Zak!"

"We some very important information. We found the murder weapon." Wadi cheered and told Chloe and Holly who both got up and cheered but soon had to go back to the ground due to their injuries.

"Chloe transport this to them," Holly said tossing a copy of the flash drive at Chloe. She fumbled it at first but then caught it. She closed her hand in a fist with the flash drive and she opened it back up and the jump drive was gone.

"We sent you guys a flash drive. Holly made a copy of the flash drive and is sending evidence NCIS collected."

"Great! Maybe we can figure it out who did it!"

Gibbs snatched the phone away and held it up to his ear.

"Who is this?" Gibbs asked.

"….."

"Answer me."

"…" *beep* the call ended. Holly snatched her phone back and quickly locked her phone.

"Who were you talking to?" Gibbs asked. He grabbed the phone and put it in his pocket.

"Derp!" Holly exclaimed.

"Derp?" Gibbs was confused.

"Yeah! Derp! Anyways, I have to tell you that I really need a waffle, a chocolate chip waffle. Those are my favorites and speaking of favorites, have you had tacos? I love tacos also pizza but they are not as good as waffles. I also love cupcakes and I feel sorry for muffins a 'cause they are like ugly cupcakes. I really do feel sorry for them and-"

"Just stop before you make our ears bleed from listening to talks which last forever," Chloe said covering Holly's mouth. Holly nodded. Chloe put her hand down.

"You guys are now officially going to be staying at one of my agent's homes," Gibbs said.

"Why?" Holly complained.

"Because I don't trust you guys alone especially what you guys can do," Gibbs said mainly inferring to Chloe and Holly who seems like an idiot but is actually a genius at heart. Gibbs gave Holly's cell phone to McGee to trace the last call from that phone. He left and Gibbs went to go find someone who is willingly going to watch these kids.

* * *

I felt something drop on my head and fell to the ground. It was a jump drive. I picked it up and gave it to Tyler.

"That jump drive has evidence on there," I replied.

"Oh, I can ananylize it here but it will take a bit of time to let it load. Meanwhile, let's see if we can find any more evidence," Tyler replied.

"Okay, I have to go and check on Fisk, Komodo, and Zon. They must be lonely," Khloe said.

"I will go with you," I said.

"You are needed here. I will however tell them you said hi," Khloe said. I nodded sadly as Khloe took flight back towards the Saturday home.

We soon got back to work when they heard some footsteps. The next thing I knew, I heard some gun shots and the world went black.

* * *

Hollyleaf: That is the end for now flooks! Man, I always wanted to say that. Anyways, Halloween was yesterday and I was a ninja. I go trick-n-treating for the candy only. I do however like to dress up in costumes and one year I swear I am going to wear one of those orange t-shirts that say THIS IS MY HALLOWEEN COSTUME. Anyways I am tired so GOODNIGHT!

2K: What about the ending?

Hollyleaf: Someone else do it for me. I am going to bed. *wonders off stage*

2K: Okay. Review for Hollyleaf who is curren**t**ly sleeping. *snores in background* and she snores very loudly.

Hollyleaf: I heard that!

2K: Crap.


End file.
